


Rainbow & music

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Doctor John Watson, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Another version of life during covid-19...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Rainbow & music

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ified by Notjustamum, thank you darling

John was walking back home, tired but satisfied that the PM finally put some logic into his way of dealing with the pandemic. Which was infinitely better than his previous way of not dealing with it... Thanks to Mycroft's head start, the flat was well supplied and ready. Ms Hudson as well, of course. _At least Sherlock understood the need to be extra careful for her sake!_ The idea of being the cause of something happening to her or Rosie was unbearable to the detective.

He turned into Baker Street when he heard it. 

Violin.

Not just any violin, Sherlock's. He was certain! This is when he realized that the windows of all the flats on their street were opened. Despite the still cold Spring weather, people were resting at their window, a glass of wine or a cup of tea in hand. All listening, all looking in the direction of 221b benevolently. And then the comments started erupting from their immediate neighbours and people he never talked to.

_"Thank you for good work, Doctor Watson!"_

_"Good rest, Doctor!"_

_"Could you please ask him if he can play Sarasate?"_

_"You, as well as Mister Holmes, are essential services!"_

_"I left a box of fairy cakes for your little darling on your steps!"_

Happy but curious at the display of affection, John arrived in front of 221b where a big board was hung from the living room window. It was full of rainbows, of hearts, and in Rosie's writing 'my daddy is a doctor and we love him a lot!'

Laughing, John entered the building and after a good shower in 221c rushed to his flat where his family was waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and wash your hand! NOW!


End file.
